


The Legendary Knight

by Caitlyn03



Category: Captain Harlock, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlyn03/pseuds/Caitlyn03
Summary: Logan and Harlock have been married for fifteen years and had two children Phantom and Laura, Earth is now fully healed and both Logan and Harlock wished to go home and show their children how Earth looks like when they are attacked by Gaia ships, What will happen to them? What will happen when Phantom meets Evaline the girl chosen by Earth?
Relationships: Harlock/Yama | Logan, OC| Phantom/ OC| Evaline, Yullian| OC Laura
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Phantom woke up to his father shaking him awake “You look more like me, yet you have some of the characteristics of your father” Harlock said to his son who rubbed his eyes and got up from the bed. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” Phantom said making Harlock smile “You do have some of my traits after all” Harlock said making Phantom smile, Phantom got up and got dressed then walked out of his room and towards the bridge. 

“Good morning,” Logan said once he saw his son walk into the bridge “Morning” Phantom said as he yawned “Tired?” Logan asked “Yeah” Phantom replied leaning against his father’s chair who smirked as he looked at his son with his one eye. “Perhaps he was busy pleasing himself half the night,” Harlock said making Phantom’s eyes widen “DAD” Phantom yelled in embarrassment while Logan laughed then punched Harlock’s arm. 

“What he does on his off time is his business Harlock,” Logan said “Perhaps” Harlock replied as Phantom covered his face while shaking his head “Good morning,” Laura said as she walked into the bridge. “Good morning princess,” Logan said as Laura walked up to them and gave them each a kiss on the cheek then looked out the window “So what are we doing today?” Laura asked as she looked back at her parents. 

Logan and Harlock both looked at each other then back at their children “We are going to take you to Earth” Harlock said “So you two can see what it’s like” Logan replied while Phantom and Laura listened and nodded their heads. Phantom looked out the window as the Arcadia In-skipped to Earth’s destination while Harlock looked out the window as he grabbed Logan’s hand and intertwined their fingers together while Earth came into view. 

Harlock smiled as he looked at the now healed Earth “I’m surprised it even healed that quickly” Logan said so only Harlock could listen “So am I” Harlock replied as he stared at Earth “Do you think…” Logan trailed off as he looked at Harlock. “Perhaps” Harlock replied knowing what Logan was thinking as they got closer to Earth when they felt the Arcadia shake just as alarms went off and both Yullian and Kei ran on deck. 

“Gaia legion ships,” Yullian said as Harlock stood up and walked to the helm “There all around us captain” Yullian spoke as the Gaia legion ships began to open fire on them “Attack” Harlock ordered in which Kei and Yullian got to work while Laura and Phantom looked around awaiting an order from their parents. “Were hit” Yullain said “There shooting the torpedos” Kei said as the Arcadia began to go up in flames. 

Harlock gripped the helm as a loud explosion was heard throughout the Arcadia “Captain critical damage, the Arcadia is going to explode” Yullian said as Harlock gripped the helm tighter _“Harlock you need to get out of here”_ Tochiro said in which Harlock cursed. “Abandon ship,” Harlock said as he pointed towards the escape pods in which everyone began to make their way to the pods while Logan made sure everyone got into a pod as Harlock put in the coordinates then got into a pod with Logan and Laura. 

“Where’s Phantom?” Logan asked as he looked around then the escape pod door closed and they all looked towards the door to see Phantom on the other side of the small window “What the hell are you doing Phantom” Harlock growled as Phantom smiled and waved then pressed a button and the escape pod launched out of the Arcadia. Phantom ran to the main bridge and grabbed the helm.

_“Kid, why are you still here?”_ Tochiro asked “Someone needs to distract the Gaia fleet so they can get to safety,” Phantom said as he steered the Arcadia a different direction averting the Gaia fleets attention to the ship not seeing the escape pods. Logan and Harlock both watched as the Gaia fleet continued shooting at the Arcadia then they saw a giant explosion from the rear of the Arcadia near the engine room. 

Phantom held the helm tightly as he turned the Arcadia towards Earth and let it float towards the planet as one final explosion caused everything to go dark for Phantom, Harlock and the others looked up as they saw a large ball of dark smoke and fire coming down. “Holy shit,” Yullian said as the Arcadia’s skull and crossbones was all that came into view as the Arcadia landed in the ocean and slowly sunk into the depths of the ocean. 

Logan watched the Arcadia sink until there was nothing left of the ship and let a tear fall “Damn it” Harlock growled as he balled his fist while Laura let the tears fall while the crew stood behind them shedding their tears for the captain’s son. Everyone held a memorial for him near the side of the ocean and threw flowers to the water and looked towards the water for a while longer in hopes he would just surface but knew that he was gone. 

Evaline watched the whole thing from afar with her twelve knights “My queen perhaps he is the boy we have been waiting for?” One of the knights said “Yes, perhaps he is” Evaline said as she watched everyone leave then she made her way to the edge of the cliff. Evaline then looked at her twelve guardian knights who nodded and jumped into the water while Evaline used her power to appear on the bridge of the ship. 

Evaline looked around to see Phantom lying on the floor by the helm in which Evaline walked up to him and placed her hand on him and closed her eyes then opened them and removed her hand in time to see Phantom take a breathe. Phantom slowly got up just as Evaline’s knights appeared and looked through the window as Evaline stood up “Good to see you are alive” Evaline spoke scaring Phantom.

“Who are you?” Phantom asked in which Evaline chuckled “My name is Evaline” Evaline spoke while Phantom looked at her and stayed quiet for a few minutes then his eyes widened as he looked at Evaline “Your…” Phantom trailed off as Evaline looked at his facial features and nodded. “Yes I am,” Evaline said “I apologize goddess” Phantom said “No need for that please just call me Evaline” Evaline spoke in which Phantom nodded. 

“I am sorry to ask but how did you become the goddess of life and earth?” Phantom asked in which Tochiro wished he had a human body so he can smack Phantom across the head “The two goddesses of earth and life gave me their powers and disappeared” Evaline said in which Phantom nodded. “Why are you here?” Phantom asked in which Evaline smiled “I have been waiting for you,” Evaline said making Phantom tilt his head in confusion. 

Evaline then began to explain to Phantom everything that has been going on beyond human knowledge “So your sister Quintessa is the goddess of evil and created her own planet but it is incomplete and she needs to come to Earth?” Phantom asked Evaline who nodded. “What happens when she gets here?” Phantom asked “She may try to steal the staff of creation and have her planet devour Earth in order to finish the creation of her world” Evaline explained. 

“What is the name of her world?” Phantom asked “Cybertron,” Evaline said “Cybertron?” Phantom asked “Yes, she and I are able to create beings, and she will use Cybertron to create metal beings that will rule over humans,” Evaline said while Phantom balled his fist. “So how do we defeat her?” Phantom asked “She is coming it will take her at least forty or so years for her to arrive,” Evaline said looking around at the interior of the ship. 

“Then we need to repair the Arcadia” Phantom said “No, we need to transform the Arcadia, into a true warship,” Evaline said as her knights nodded in agreement “The Arcadia is a warship,” Phantom said a little confused. “No, it is a battleship, we need to make the Arcadia into a warship with our own touches,” Evaline said looking at her knights “I get it,” Phantom said as he smiled.

“So Phantom, do you wish to become my last knight,” Evaline said in which Phantom looked towards Evaline who was holding a circle thing in one hand and a sword in the other in which Phantom nodded “Yes I do,” Phantom said as he looked at Evaline and awaited directions. _“You need to bend down on one knee,”_ Tochiro said in which Phantom obeyed then Evaline did what she needed to do as the circle thing attached itself to Phantom who grunted in pain. 

“Apology I forgot to mention that it will hurt,” Evaline said, “What did it do?” Phantom asked as Evaline motioned for him to stand and he did “The talisman has become apart of you” Evaline said as Phantom looked at the talisman. “Apart of me?” Phantom asked “Yes, it will protect you from harm,” Evaline said in which Phantom nodded “You must rest for now while the Arcadia begins its transformation,” Evaline said in which Phantom sat on the chair and closed his eye. 


	2. Chapter 2

Logan woke up to Harlock’s naked body pressed against him in which he smiled remembering the events of last night “Harlock” Logan whispered as he turned to face Harlock and kissed him too which Harlock returned the kiss. “Good morning, love,” Harlock said once he pulled away from the kiss “Good morning, Captain,” Logan said with a smile making Harlock chuckle “I am no longer captain of a ship,” Harlock said making Logan smile. 

“You may not be captain of a ship anymore, but you’re still my captain,” Logan said in which Harlock smiled “Today would have been Phantom’s fifty-fifth birthday,” Harlock said looking at the window that was covered by a curtain. “I wonder who he would have looked like,” Logan said in which Harlock raised an eyebrow “More like you, perhaps,” Harlock said “I doubt it, he looked more like you,” Logan said with a smile. 

“How about we get up from bed?” Harlock asked “Yeah, besides I’m getting pretty hungry,” Logan said as he pulled away from Harlock’s embrace only to be pulled back “I could help with that” Harlock whispered into Logan’s ear making him shiver. “That’s not what I meant you fool,” Logan said punching Harlock’s arm slightly making him chuckle then let go of Logan and got up from bed himself. 

Logan and Harlock both made their way towards the research building that they changed to make it a tracing building to keep tabs on outer space and make sure there are no unwanted visitors such as the Gaia legion. “Yullian how is it looking?” Harlock asked once he walked into the building “All good captain no Gaia fleets” Yullian replied making Harlock nod his head in satisfaction “Good” Harlock said as Logan walked into the room with breakfast. 

Harlock stayed in the building to keep an eye on the monitors with Yullian while Logan, Kei, and Miime went out to their garden and take care of the plants, Logan was in the middle of watering some plants when Harlock sneaked up behind Logan. Harlock wrapped his arms around Logan scaring him “Jeez, could at least give me a heads up” Logan said “No, I enjoy surprising you” Harlock said making Logan chuckle. 

Logan and Harlock both jumped when they heard the alarms of the building go off in which they both ran into the building with Miime and Kei in tow “What is it Yullian?” Harlock asked once he got into the building. “I don’t know you tell me, captain,” Yullian said pointing at one of the monitors “What the hell is that thing?” Logan asked looking at the screen “It looks like a planet” Yullian said “Made of metal” Kei said as they looked at the planet. 

“It’s making a course, captain,” Yullian said typing on the computer “Where too?” Harlock asked “Here,” Yullian replied as everyone’s eyes widened including Harlock’s “Why Earth?” Logan asked “I got no clue,” Yullian replied then a different monitor began to go off. “What is it?” Logan asked “There’s another life signal on Earth,” Yullian said “Actually there are two life signals,” Yullian said “What?” Kei said as Yullian typed on the computer. 

“Where is it coming from?” Harlock asked as Yullian looked at the screen “No way,” Yullian said looking at the screen “What is it?” Logan asked “It’s coming from the ocean,” Yullian said turning to face them. “Where Phantom and the Arcadia are located,” Yullian said in which Logan and Harlock’s eyes grew wide “That can’t be, we watched the Arcadia explode,” Kei said as Logan and Harlock both looked at the screen. 

“What do I do captain?” Yullian said as Harlock closed his eye “Ignore it, it must be a faulty system, we’ll need to recheck the system” Harlock said as Logan looked down in which Harlock put a hand on his shoulder. Logan looked up at him in which Harlock gave him a small smile and Logan returned the smile then looked at the monitor “So what about the planet?” Logan asked as he looked at the monitor. 

“It’s called Cybertron,” Yullian said, “Who is the creator?” Miime asked “Her name is Quintessa,” Yullian replied making Harlock’s mouth go dry while Miime took a step back “Quintessa?” Logan and Kei asked as they looked at Harlock. “Quintessa the evil goddess,” Miime said “Quintessa was Evaline’s sister,” Harlock said then began to explain who Quintessa was and why she is now called the evil goddess. 

“So, how do we stop her?” Logan asked just as Laura and her daughter Izzy walked in “Grandpa” Izzy said happily as she ran to Harlock and Logan “Hey there, little one” Harlock said as he gave Izzy a hug. Harlock and Logan then gave Laura a hug and began to update her on what was going on as Izzy stood next to her father “So, how do we stop her?” Laura asked “I do not have the answer to that question,” Harlock said with a frown. 

Phantom opened his eye and looked out the window at the ocean “She is coming” Evaline said in which Phantom stood up “Tochiro how are the upgrades?” Phantom asked  _ “Coming along we are at seventy-five percent,”  _ Tochiro said in which Phantom nodded. The knights then began to gather around Phantom and Evaline will Phantom took his sword out and pointed it up in the air.

“Seglass Ni Tonday” Phantom said in which the knights all took out their swords and pointed them together as they said the same words as Phantom then he put his sword back into its holster and walked back to the chair while the knights all took their places. “We will be ready for her when she arrives,” Phantom said in which Evaline nodded and stood next to Phantom while Tochiro continued the transformation. 

“It seems that she is not alone” Evaline spoke “Let me guess the Gaia legion,” Phantom said in which Evaline nodded “They never learn,” Phantom said “What about your family?” Evaline said in which Phantom smiled and looked towards his left. Cogman walked up to them and bowed “Yes, my lord?” Cogman said “Find my family and keep them safe, take the Dinobots with you,” Phantom spoke in which Cogman nodded. 

“Right away, my lord,” Cogman said then left the Arcadia with the Dinobots while Phantom closed his eye “This is no longer a war,” Evaline spoke “It is a life or death battle,” Phantom said as he kept his eye closed while Evaline stood next to him as she looked out the window. “What are you planning to do?” Evaline asked “I am planning on destroying Quintessa,” Phantom said, “Then what?” Evaline asked looking at Phantom with wonder. 

“Take my father’s place on board the Arcadia as captain so that they may both enjoy Earth,” Phantom said “You care deeply for your guardians” Evaline spoke in which Phantom nodded in agreement. “Then I shall take Miime’s place” Evaline spoke making Phantom open his eye and look at Evaline “I have learned to control the dark matter,” Evaline said “Are you certain?” Phantom asked “Of course,” Evaline said too which Phantom nodded his head. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harlock looked at the monitor that still had the life signal where Phantom and the Arcadia crashed while Yullian looked through every possible issue the computer might have but everything seemed normal. “I don’t get it there’s no malfunction on the computer,” Yullian said as Harlock sighed and looked out the window to see Logan and Izzy in the garden while Logan watered the plants and Izzy would on occasion help. 

“Captain, what are we suppose to do?” Yullian asked looking at the Harlock who turned his attention back to the monitor “I do not know,” Harlock said staring at the screen wondering if maybe just maybe his son was alive. “You want to know don’t you?” Yullian asked “Yes,” Harlock said “Well, I could give you a hint captain,” Yullian said in which Harlock looked at Yullian and nodded for him to continue. 

“The monitors are fine and seem to be working perfectly, so maybe just maybe he is alive,” Yullian said in which Harlock looked back at the screen “If that is the case then how do we get to him?” Harlock asked as he stared at the monitor. “I don’t know the answer to that question,” Yullian said as Harlock hummed and ran a hand through his face “Yullian” Harlock said as he looked at Yullian who turned his attention to Harlock and waited for him to speak. 

“Go and spend time, with your family,” Harlock said looking out the window at Izzy “Are you su-” Yullian was cut off when they heard Laura’s scream from down the hall in which Yullian and Harlock both ran out of the room and towards her scream. “Darling what happened?” Yullian asked once he got to Laura who immediately hid behind Yullian and pointed at the metal man in front of her as Harlock took out his sword. 

“What are you? A leprechaun?” Yullian asked “Leprechauns are tiny and green, and that is offensive,” The man said, “Who are you?” Harlock asked “My name is Cogman and I have been sent by Phantom to protect you,” Cogman said in which Laura raised an eyebrow. “But my brother is dead, we saw him die,” Laura said as Harlock put away his sword but kept an eye on Cogman as Izzy, Logan, and Miime walked up to the trio. 

“No, he is very much alive and well,” Cogman said as he looked at them “How?” Harlock asked “Well, you can thank Evaline for his survival,” Cogman said in which their eyes widened “Evaline?” Miime asked “Yes, she has been waiting for him for one hundred and fifty years,” Cogman said, “Why?” Harlock asked “He is the last knight,” Cogman said making Miime and Harlock’s eyes widen while Logan looked at Harlock with a raised eyebrow. 

“So, my son was the last knight all along,” Harlock said “Yes” Cogman answered as he looked at them while Harlock pulled Logan to the side away from everyone “Cogman will live with us,” Harlock said in which Logan nodded. “I would prefer it that way in case he is tricking us,” Logan said making Harlock nod his head then they walked back to the group “Very well, you will be staying with us,” Harlock said “As you wish,” Cogman said as he bowed slightly. 

Logan and Harlock both took Cogman back to their small house while Harlock thought about what Cogman had said  _ ‘Is he lying or telling the truth?’ _ Harlock questioned himself as he opened the door and let Logan in first then Cogman .“Quite a small place you have,” Cogman said looking around the small house “Well, it’s just Harlock and me so we don’t really need a lot of space,” Logan said looking at Harlock who walked up to him. 

Harlock wrapped an arm around Logan’s waist and pulled him closer too which Logan placed his head on Harlock’s shoulder “I see” Cogman said as he looked at the couple “Perhaps I should make dinner” Cogman suggested as he looked at the two. “You know how to cook?” Logan asked Cogman “Of course, how else do you think Phantom and Evaline survive,” Cogman said as Harlock stared at Cogman.

“Logan why don’t you go shower,” Harlock said looking at Logan who stretched “Sure thing, I’m beat from today,” Logan said as he walked to their room leaving Cogman and Harlock alone “Could you do me a favor?” Harlock asked in which Cogman nodded. “Can you set the table like if we are on a date?” Harlock asked “Of course,” Cogman said “Also, Logan really loves chicken broth soup,” Harlock said with a smile. 

“And what about you?” Cogman asked as he looked at Harlock “Surprise me,” Harlock said “Will do” Cogman said then left allowing Harlock to walk into the room and grab some clothes then walked to the bathroom to join Logan in the shower. Logan walked out of the shower with Harlock in tow and put his clothes in the dirty bin then went to walk out the door to head to the kitchen when Harlock covered his eye. 

“What are you doing?” Logan asked “You’ll see,” Harlock said as he led Logan out into the kitchen to see Cogman had set up the table as asked while Cogman stood aside as Harlock uncovered Logan’s eye and smiled “Surprise,” Harlock said making Logan smile. “Thank you,” Logan said looking at Harlock then at Cogman who bowed “Come on let’s eat,” Harlock said as he pulled out the chair for Logan who sat down. 

Logan and Harlock both ate in comfortable silence until they finished their food “That was amazing,” Logan said “I agree,” Harlock said “Well, it looks like Cogman might be telling the truth,” Logan said in which Harlock nodded in agreement. “Of course I am otherwise I would have not been here,” Cogman said “So if you are there chief then how are they eating now?” Logan asked “I am uncertain,” Cogman said making Logan frown. 

“Perhaps you should head back and make sure they are alright,” Harlock said looking at Cogman “I’m not sure my Lord would want me to leave,” Cogman said “Well then tell him that I ordered you to go back so you can cook them food,” Harlock said as Logan agreed. “Very well,” Cogman said then left leaving Logan and Harlock alone “What should we do?” Logan asked “Whatever you would like to do” Harlock replied. 

“Well I am pretty tired so I might just head to bed, what about you?” Logan asked as he stood up and cleaned the dishes with Harlock’s help “I will join you” Harlock said as they made their way to their room and laid down on the bed. Harlock immediately pulled Logan close to him while Logan wrapped an arm around him and fell asleep leaving Harlock awake as he stared at him for a little while then fell asleep. 

Phantom looked out the window at the dark abyss while Evaline was sitting on his leg with her “Sir,” Cogman called as he walked into the bridge “What are you doing here?” Phantom asked looking at Cogman with a raised eyebrow. “Your father ordered me to return to make you dinner,” Cogman said in which Phantom nodded “I suppose,” Phantom said then Cogman left to make dinner while Phantom and Evaline stayed in the bridge. 

Cogman soon returned with food and gave it to Evaline and Phantom then waited for them to finish and took the tray of empty bowls and plates and left to wash them “I’ll be on my way now sir,” Cogman said “Very well” Phantom said as he continued looking out the window. Cogman then left leaving Evaline and Phantom alone “Shall we head to bed ourselves?” Evaline asked as she placed her head on his chest. 

“I’ve got a better idea,” Phantom whispered into Evaline’s ear making her smile as she raised her head to look him in his eye “Perhaps” Evaline spoke then moved forward and kissed him too which he immediately returned the kiss. Evaline adjusted herself so that she was straddling Phantom while he grabbed her legs to hold her “Let’s go to bed” Evaline said once she pulled away from the kiss and they both got up and went to the room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harlock was now in the monitor room with Yullian watching Quintessa’s planet as it got closer to Earth “Captain the planet is three days away from Earth,” Yullian said as Harlock sighed and rubbed his face. Yullian looked at Harlock and frowned “There’s gotta be a reason why Quintessa is coming right?” Yullian asked “Yes,” Harlock answered as he stared at Yullian with a raised eyebrow. 

“If we figure out why she is coming maybe we could be more pre-” Yullian was cut off to the alarms sounding in which Yullian and Harlock looked at the monitors to see Gaia fleets surrounding the planet. “Gaia teamed up with Quintessa?” Yullian asked looking at the monitor “Yes,” Cogman answered from the doorway gaining Harlock and Yullian’s attention as they both turned their heads to look at Cogman. 

Cogman looked at the two men while they stared back at him “So?” Yullian asked “So,” Cogman repeated, “Why did Gaia team up with Quintessa?” Harlock asked “Quintessa is simply using them,” Cogman said as Harlock and Yullian listened intently. “She figures if they protect her planet then she may be able to obtain the staff of creation and destroy Earth for good,” Cogman finished while Logan and the others walked into the room. 

“So how do we stop her?” Logan asked Cogman “Evaline and Phantom are the only one’s who are equipt with destroying her,” Cogman answered, “So, if they are alive like your saying, then why are they not doing anything to stop her?” Laura asked looking at Cogman. “Because the Arcadia is still transforming” Cogman replied “Transforming?” Harlock said “Yes” Cogman replied while the others looked at each other in confusion. 

“The Arcadia is changing to accommodate for its new captain and eternal friend,” Cogman said as Harlock and Miime both looked at each other with confusion “What do you mean?” Miime asked “You will find out when the time comes,” Cogman said with a slight bow. Harlock and Miime both wondered what Cogman was talking about but did not question him further and instead, Harlock looked back at the monitor that showed Quintessa’s planet. 

Harlock then looked back at the other’s and stood up “Well I hope you are right Cogman,” Harlock said as he walked towards the door then turned and looked at Logan who walked up to him and they both walked out of the room. “What are you planing?” Logan asked “I need to know,” Harlock said, “That Phantom is indeed alive?” Logan asked him “Yes,” Harlock replied as they walked out of the building. 

“And how are we suppose to do that?” Logan asked “I do not know,” Harlock answered as he stopped walking along with Logan “Well, I may have gotten an idea,” Logan gaining Harlock’s attention who turned to face Logan and nodded for him to continue. “Why don’t we just tell Cogman that we want to see him,” Logan said in which Harlock raised an eyebrow “Maybe he could somehow get us to Phantom,” Logan said as Harlock thought about the idea. 

“I’m afraid I can not do that,” Cogman said from behind Logan scaring him “Why not?” Harlock asked “Phantom already knew you were going to ask and told me that I am not allowed to accept,” Cogman said “What why?” Logan asked staring at Cogman as he frowned. “I sincerely apologize but my lord does not want you to see him,” Cogman said while Logan looked away from Cogman as Harlock balled his fist. 

“He is my son and if I wish to see him I have the right to do so,” Harlock said as he stared at Cogman with a challenging look in which Cogman nodded his head “Must you two be so difficult,” Cogman said staring at the two men. “We are not being difficult we just want to see our son,” Logan said as he crossed his arms and glared at Cogman who looked at him unfazed “I am sincerely sorry but the answer is no,” Cogman said then bowed and left. 

Logan watched Cogman walk away then looked at Harlock who turned towards their house and walked towards the house with Logan in tow “Who does he think he is?” Harlock asked as he walked into the house. “Does he really think he can keep me from seeing my son,” Harlock spoke as Logan looked at him and frowned “I am not trying to be rude but it is not Cogman who is keeping us from seeing our son,” Loga said looking out the window. 

“Then what is?” Harlock asked looking at Logan “The ocean,” Logan replied looking back at Harlock “None of us are capable of swimming that far down much less holding our breath for that long” Logan said looking at Harlock who sighed. “Once again love, you are correct,” Harlock said as he walked to him and wrapped his arms around him as he leaned into Harlock’s chest and closed his eye. 

Logan listened to Harlock’s steady breathing as Harlock placed his head on Logan’s and looked out the window still holding Logan “I sincerely wish I could see Phantom,” Harlock said    
“Me too Harlock, me too” Logan replied as he opened his eye. Harlock stared at the window in thought “What are you thinking about Harlock?” Logan asked him as he looked at him “Just remembering the first time we laid eyes on our children,” Harlock said making Logan smile. 

**_Flashback_ **

_ Logan grunted as he heard a knock on their room door seeming a bit urgent “Harlock,” Logan said as he shifted on the bed to face Harlock as the knocking becoming more urgent “Who is knocking?” Harlock asked as he opened his eye. “I do not know,” Logan said as he got up from the bed and got dressed while shouting an ‘I’m coming’ to the person on the other side of the door while Harlock took his time getting up and getting dressed.  _

_ “What is it?” Logan asked once he opened the door to see Yullian on the other side of the door “We’ve got an emergency, there are two extra life signals on the loading dock” Yullian said as Harlock walked toward the door. “Lock them in the cells,” Harlock replied “Uh..that would be cruel,” Yullian said as he rubbed the back of his head making Harlock and Logan look at each other then Harlock looked at Yullian with a raised eyebrow.  _

_ “Why?” Logan asked “Why don’t you go see for yourselves,” Yullian said pointing behind him in which Logan and Harlock both looked behind them to see Kei with two baby carriers in which Logan raised an eyebrow “Kei?” Harlock said in a questioning tone. “Someone left them in the loading docks,” Kei said as she put the carriers down in which Logan walked up to the two carriers and looked inside to see a boy and girl in the carrier.  _

_ Logan then saw a piece of paper tucked into the side of the boy and reached out to grab the paper while Harlock spoke to Kei and Yullian about telling the truth “What’s that?” Yullian said when he saw the paper that Logan had in his hands. Logan opened the paper and looked at the writing “What does it say?” Kei asked as Harlock walked up to Logan and looked down at the babies then up at Logan who was holding the paper.  _

_ “Please take care of them,” Logan read looking at the paper then down at the two infants in the carriers “I don’t understand how did they get them in the loading dock if it was closed,” Yullian said looking at the carriers while Harlock ran a hand through his face. Logan stared at the infants then at Harlock who was glaring up at the ceiling “Harlock?” Logan questioned as Harlock looked back down at the infants.  _

_ “You two are dismissed,” Harlock said making Yullian and Kei nod their heads then they left “What do we do?” Logan asked as Harlock crouched down to the infants only to have the boy make grabbing motions towards Harlock who smiled. “We will take care of them,” Harlock said staring at the boy who began to make pouty faces at Harlock making him chuckle while Logan bent down and looked at the girl who was doing the same thing to him “I suppose we could,” Logan said as he picked up the girl and held her while Harlock watched with a smile.  _

**_End of Flashback_ **


	5. Chapter 5

Phantom stared at the monitor as he watched Quintessa get closer to Earth  _ “Transformation at eighty-five percent,”  _ Tochiro said in which Phantom nodded and sat back down in the chair “Your parents miss you,” Evaline said when she walked into the bridge. “I know, Cogman told me but I do not want them to see me yet,” Phantom said in which Evaline raised an eyebrow “It is now or never,” Evaline spoke as she sat on Phantom’s leg. 

“Very well,” Phantom said as he looked out the window then closed his eye as he waited for Cogman to arrive to tell him that he can bring his family to see him tomorrow before Quintessa arrives and the battle for Earth begins. Phantom opened his eye when he heard Cogman walking down the hall into the bridge “My lord,” Cogman said as he walked into the bridge and turned to face Phantom then bowed. 

Phantom looked at Cogman then sighed “Cogman, you will bring my family to see me tomorrow,” Phantom said in which Cogman nodded “There will be a submarine prepared for you all when you arrive at the shore,” Phantom said looking at Cogman who bowed. “Yes my lord” Cogman said as Phantom looked out of the window and watched the various sea life swim by as Cogman left to make them food. 

Evaline laid her head on Phantom’s shoulder while Phantom wrapped an arm around Evaline and looked up at her and smiled too which Evaline returned the smile then looked out the window as Phantom closed his eye. Cogman walked in a few minutes later with their food and gave them their plates then waited for them to finish eating while staring out the window at the abyss and watched some fish swim by in a group. 

Harlock looked out the window of the monitor room and watched Logan and Izzy water the plants which made him smile “Coming back was the right choice,” Miime said from behind Harlock “Indeed,” Harlock replied as he kept looking out the window. “Go to them Harlock,” Miime said making Harlock look at her “I suppose,” Harlock said then stood up and walked out of the room and towards the exit. 

Logan smiled at Izzy who had finished watering the plants “Good job,” Logan said then gave Izzy a high-five just as Harlock walked up to them “What happened?” Harlock asked gaining Logan and Izzy’s attention. “Nothing, Grandpa was teaching me about plants,” Izzy said with a smile “Is that so?” Harlock asked with a smile “Yes, he’s taught me a lot,” Izzy said as she made a motion with her hands making Harlock and Logan chuckle. 

“So, what is little Izzy thinking of becoming when she grows up?” Harlock asked sitting on the bench and patting his leg too which Izzy walked up and sat on his leg “A botanist, just like Grandpa,” Izzy said making Logan smile. Harlock chuckled and kissed Izzy’s forehead “You will be a great botanist, just like your Grandpa,” Harlock said in which Izzy’s smile widened, “You think so?” Izzy asked “I know so,” Harlock replied as put Izzy down. 

Harlock then got up with Logan and followed them to a small building that had gardening tools in it “So, what are my two botanists going to do next?” Harlock asked looking between Logan and Izzy “We’re going to clean the fountain” Izzy said as Logan grabbed some tools. Harlock took some of the tools from Logan then walked out of the building and towards the fountain as he watched Izzy run around making him smile. 

“She reminds me of Phantom when she was small,” Logan said “I would have to chase Phantom around for hours just to wear him out,” Harlock said as Logan chuckled “I was lucky,” Logan said with a smirk. “You weren’t so lucky at night though,” Harlock smirked back making Logan groan “Between you and Laura, I would sleep in on occasion,” Logan said as they got close to the fountain. 

Izzy helped Logan clean the fountain while Harlock handed them the tools they needed “Finally,” Logan said as he wiped the bead of sweat from his forehead “All done,” Izzy said with enthusiasm making Logan chuckle. Logan and Harlock then walked back to the building to drop off the tools leaving Izzy alone to play in the garden “Tired?” Harlock asked Logan who nodded as he finished putting the tools away then closed the building. 

Harlock then placed his hand on Logan’s cheek gaining Logan’s attention “What?” Logan said with a smile “You look wonderful today,” Harlock replied making Logan blush “Thanks” Logan said as Harlock smiled then leaned down and captured Logan’s lips in a kiss. Logan immediately wrapped his arms around Harlock’s neck and deepened the kiss as Harlock pulled Logan closer to him while running his hand along his back. 

Logan and Harlock both jumped and pulled away from each other immediately when they heard Izzy’s yell making them both run in her direction, Harlock pulled out his sword as he got closer only to see a Gaia soldier holding Izzy. “Let her go,” Harlock said as he pointed his sword toward the Gaia soldier that was holding Izzy while Laura and Yullian came into view “No,” the soldier said making Harlock grip his sword. 

The soldier then held a blaster to Izzy’s head as she closed her eyes and let tears fall from her eyes making Logan’s heart clench as Laura held in the tears while looking between her dad and the soldier. “One more chance, let her go,” Harlock said as he looked to the side and spotted Cogman “No,” the soldier replied “Your funeral,” Harlock said then Cogman grabbed the weapon from the soldier and threw it aside. 

The soldier let Izzy go to which she ran to her parents while Cogman held the man allowing Harlock to shoot him then Cogman let him go and looked at Izzy who was still crying as Laura, Yullian, and Logan tried to calm her down. Cogman then turned to the vast field in time to see more Gaia soldiers coming their way “Sir, we have a bit of situation,” Cogman said gaining Harlock’s attention along with everyone else’s. 

Logan then got up and looked at the Gaia soldiers as he pulled Izzy behind him while Yullian pulled Laura behind him “Let me handle this sir,” Cogman said then pointed his finger in the air and circled it then put it down. “What was that?” Yullian asked “Wait for it,” Cogman said as he looked at the Gaia soldiers that were getting closer along with the others “Cogman,” Laura said as she held onto Yullian’s shoulder. 

“Now,” Cogman said just as a Grimlock appeared and grabbed one of the soldiers in his mouth then swung him side to side and dropped his body to the floor while Scorn jumped into the air and rolled on his back using his spikes to kill some Gaia soldiers. Scorn then grabbed one in his mouth and threw it into the air allowing for Strafe to grab the Gaia soldier in one of his mouths then threw him to the side where his other mouth grabbed the soldier. 

Strafe then ripped the soldier in half and dropped him just as Slug came into view and aimed his horns at two Gaia soldiers and charged at them as they shot him but the bullets did not do anything to Slug and instead he killed the two soldiers. Slug then shook his head to get the two soldiers off his horns and roared, Logan and the other’s watched as Grimlock turned slightly then breathed out purple fire. 


	6. Chapter 6

Izzy stared at the Dinobots while her parents and grandparents talked to Cogman as Izzy walked closer to Grimlock and looked up at him as he looked down at her then bent his head down to her level and sniffed her then lightly nudged her head. Izzy giggled at this and put her hand on his snout as he breathed out and purred lightly “You seem nice,” Izzy said lowly as she ran her hand along his metal snout. 

Logan looked towards Izzy and nudged Harlock’s side gaining his attention, Harlock looked at Logan then looked towards where he was looking and saw the interaction between Izzy and Grimlock “Well, someone made friends,” Harlock said gaining everyone’s attention. They all watched the interaction between Izzy and Grimlock in which Laura smiled “Interesting,” Cogman said looking at the interaction between human and Dinobot. 

“It seems Grimlock has taken a liking to Izzy,” Cogman said “Seems that way,” Harlock said as he looked at the two then at Cogman “Grimlock?” Harlock asked while Logan turned to face Cogman and raised an eyebrow. “Evaline and Phantom named them,” Cogman said answering there question “Why Grimlock?” Logan asked “He is the leader that is why they named him Grimlock,” Cogman said in which Harlock nodded. 

Harlock and the others were now in the building looking through the monitors “One of us will have to stay awake for the night,” Harlock said as he watched Quintessa’s planet get closer to Earth “I’ll do it, captain,” Yullian said making Harlock turn to look at him. “No, you stay with your family,” Harlock said then looked to Logan “We’ll take over on this one,” Logan said as he stood next to Harlock just as Cogman walked into the building. 

Cogman looked towards the couple and walked up to them gaining Logan and Harlock’s attention “Cogman are you going to help us?” Logan asked “Of course, I was sent to protect you after all,” Cogman said as he bowed slightly. Harlock smiled slightly at Cogman then looked back at the others “Go get some rest,” Harlock said as he turned and faced the monitors while the others left leaving them alone. 

“What is the plan, sir?” Cogman asked staring at Harlock and Logan “I don’t know,” Harlock replied looking at the planet get closer to Earth “Well I do have some good news,” Cogman said gaining Harlock and Logan’s attention. “Phantom said you may see him tomorrow,” Cogman said “Really?” Logan said with a raised eyebrow “Yes,” Cogman said as he bowed slightly while Harlock nodded. 

Logan sat on the extra chair that was in the room while Cogman stood by the door as he watched the two as Logan laid his head back on the chair while Harlock looked at the monitors making sure there were no more surprise visits from Gaia. Harlock sighed as he laid his head back and closed his eye “You should rest, I will keep watch,” Cogman said, “Are you certain?” Harlock asked “Yes,” Cogman replied too which Harlock nodded. 

Harlock then closed his eye to get some sleep leaving Cogman alone to watch the monitors while the two men slept the night, Logan was the first to wake up the next morning and looked at the monitor to see the planet was nearing the moon. “It is exactly three hours away,” Cogman said making Logan’s eye widened “Three hours,” Logan exclaimed waking Harlock who looked at the two then the monitor. 

Harlock nearly fell off his chair when he saw how close the planet was to the moon “Cogman said it’s exactly three hours from arriving on Earth,” Logan said making Harlock’s eye go wide with shock “We need to warn the others,” Harlock said in which Logan nodded. Harlock then pressed the emergency button setting off the alarms as he stood up along with Logan while Cogman went a different direction. 

“My lord?” Cogman questioned once he answered the phone “Bring Izzy, no questions,” Phantom said “My lord, what about your father,” Cogman said “Leave them behind and bring me the girl,” Phantom said with an authoritative voice. “Very well my lord,” Cogman said then they hung up and Cogman began his trek to look for Izzy and take her to Phantom while Harlock and the crew were in another room. 

“Izzy, do you wish to meet your uncle,” Cogman said “Yes, yes, yes,” Izzy said happily as she jumped up and down “Come with me my dear,” Cogman said in which Izzy left with Cogman while the others where unaware that Cogman and Izzy had left. “Izzy,” Laura called once she walked out of the room and looked around “Izzy?” Laura called again this time gaining the other’s attention. 

“What’s wrong?” Logan asked “I can’t find Izzy,” Laura said, “Where’s the leprechaun man?” Yullian asked looking around and that’s when it clicked “Shit,” Yullian said as Harlock balled his fist already knowing what Yullian was thinking. “Find her life signal,” Harlock said “Already on it,” Yullian said typing on the monitor while Logan held Laura in his arms as she cried “I can’t find her life signal,” Yullian said as he kept typing on the monitor. 

“Damn it,” Harlock said as he slammed his fist onto the table “He was tricking us all along,” Kei said as Yullian looked through the monitors to see that Phantom’s life signal had disappeared as well in which he balled his fist. “He was tricking all of us,” Yullian said as he pointed to where Phantom’s life signal was suppose to be as Logan looked at Harlock who was staring at him then at Yullian and back at Harlock who got the message. 

“Get ready for battle,” Harlock said dismissing the crew while Logan and Laura went to another room “Yullian,” Harlock said as he placed a hand on his shoulder “I failed her,” Yullian said making Harlock frown. “No Yullian, you did not fail her,” Harlock said as he tightened his grasp on Yullian “We will win the battle for her,” Harlock said as Yullian turned to face Harlock and nodded “For Izzy,” Yullian said “For Izzy,” Harlock replied with a nod. 

Harlock and Yullian both walked to where Logan and Laura where in which Logan got up and walked to Harlock while Yullian walked to Laura “We should give them some privacy,” Logan said as he walked to the door. Harlock followed Logan out of the door leaving Laura and Yullian alone while he made his way to the rest of the crew to come up with a battle strategy “We need to win this for Izzy,” Harlock said to Logan who nodded. 


	7. Chapter 7

Phantom sat on the chair as he looked out the window “How is the progress?” Phantom asked  _ ‘Almost complete, we are at ninety-eight percent,’  _ Tochiro said in which Phantom nodded just as he heard footsteps approaching. Phantom got up and looked towards the footsteps to see Cogman and Izzy walking into the bridge “Hello,” Phantom said as he looked at Izzy and smiled “Uncle Phantom?” Izzy asked looking at Phantom who nodded. 

Phantom stared at Izzy who walked up to him and looked up at him “You look just like Grandpa Harlock,” Izzy said making Phantom smile “Is that so?” Phantom asked as the alarms went off gaining Phantom and the other’s attention. “Its Quintessa, she’s here,” Evaline said looking at the screen “Izzy we need you,” Phantom said looking at Izzy who tilted her head in confusion. 

“Need me?” Izzy asked confused “Izzy you are the only one who could help us defeat Quintessa,” Phantom said as Evaline walked up next to him “How?” Izzy asked “You are the one with the purity of heart,” Evaline said looking at Izzy who was still confused. “What do you mean purity of heart?” Izzy asked “You are special Izzy,” Phantom said as he looked at the screen and back at Izzy who was staring at him as he waited for an answer. 

Harlock fought off some Gaia soldiers while looking around seeing his team was getting beaten by the Gaia soldiers “Logan,” Harlock called as he fought some Gaia soldiers “Harlock,” Logan called as he searched for Harlock while he fought. “Logan I’m over here,” Harlock said as he ran in the direction of Logan’s voice while fighting some Gaia soldiers “There’s too many of them,” Logan said once Harlock got to him “I know,” Harlock said as he looked around then sighed. 

“Retreat,” Harlock said in which the crew began to retreat “Come on,” Harlock said as he grabbed Logan’s arm and ran towards where the crew had run to “Harlock,” Logan said in a distressed tone gaining Harlock’s attention. Harlock looked to Logan who was looking up in which Harlock did the same and saw Quintessa’s planet “Fuck,” Harlock said as he dragged Logan away from where they were while pieces of the planet landed on the ground. 

“Harlock what do we do?” Logan asked once they got to where the others were at “We’re not gonna make it,” Kei said as they watched the Gaia soldiers running towards them as Harlock looked at them and growled. Harlock then looked towards the ocean along with everyone else when they heard a weird noise then the Arcadia’s bow burst out of the ocean and flew up until most of the ship was out of the water then it began to fall back into the ocean. 

“Holy shit,” Yullian said while everyone’s eyes were wide “Cogman was telling the truth,” Logan said as he looked at the Arcadia as it floated on the water “Why isn’t it flying?” Kei asked as everyone looked at the ship. “Tochiro how’s everything?” Phantom asked  _ ‘Good I just need a few minutes to start up the engines’  _ Tochiro said as Gaia soldiers landed on the Arcadia “I’ll take care of them,” Phantom said as he walked out of the bridge. 

Harlock watched as Gaia soldiers landed on the Arcadia and aimed their weapons “That’s a lot of Gaia soldiers,” Logan said in a worried tone as they looked towards the Arcadia and heard a door opening gaining their attention. “Is that-” “Phantom” Laura said cutting Yullian off as they saw Phantom appear as he looked towards the Gaia soldiers then took out his sword and ran pointed it at the soldiers while Miime’s eyes widened. 

“The Excalibur,” Miime said as Phantom ran towards the Gaia soldiers and began fighting them while the Arcadia’s engines started “Watch out,” Laura said just as a wave crashed on the Arcadia and wiped some of the soldiers off the Arcadia. Phantom continued fighting as the Arcadia began to fly out of the water just as Phantom finished the last Gaia soldier then walked back to the panel that was on the floor and entered the Arcadia. 

Grimlock and the other Dinobots then began to fight the Gaia soldiers helping the crew as they began to fight back while the Arcadia continued to ascend then the loading dock opened and the twelve knights appeared. The knights then jumped off the loading dock and begin to transform into Dragonstorm and roared while Phantom walked onto the loading dock and jumped down from the ship and towards the Gaia soldiers. 

Phantom threw his sword at one of the Gaia soldiers while he flew down and grabbed his sword ripping it out of the Gaia soldier and began fighting the rest of the Gaia soldiers as the Arcadia shot at the Gaia ships. Phantom finished off the last Gaia soldier and looked toward the crew and his parents and sister who were all walking up to him “It’s been a long time,” Phantom spoke making Logan smile.

“Yes, it has,” Harlock said as he walked up to Phantom and hugged him in which he hugged back while Logan watched until Harlock grabbed him and pulled him into the hug “Laura, come here,” Harlock called as he motioned for her to join. Laura joined the hug and they stayed like that for a few seconds then pulled away “Izzy is safe, though I do need her for a specific mission,” Phantom said looking at Laura who raised an eyebrow. 

Phantom quickly explained to Laura what Izzy was needed for then they all went there separate ways to get to the chamber where Quintessa was as she began to terraform Earth while the other’s fought the Gaia soldiers in an attempt to distract them. Phantom made his way to the chamber with Evaline and Izzy following close behind as he fought off a few Gaia soldiers in the process until they reached the chamber. 

“QUINTESSA” Phantom yelled gaining Quintessa’s attention “You’re finally here,” Quintessa said with a smile as she floated into the air and threw the staff to the floor “Now you will watch your world die, and mine be born,” Quintessa said as the staff activated. “Shit” Phantom said as he watched Cybertron begin to change “I see you have brought back up,” Quintessa said in which Phantom looked back to see his parents. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Phantom asked his parents “Did you really think we were going to let you do this alone,” Harlock said while Logan nodded in agreement “Well then let’s finish this once and for all,” Phantom said as he looked towards Quintessa. Phantom and the others then began fighting as Izzy ran for the staff of creation “Grab it, Izzy!” Phantom yelled as he fought off the last soldier. 

“Hang on Izzy” Phantom said as he ran to where Izzy was when he was lifted off the ground “Zero gravity,” Logan said while Phantom growled and took out his sword then launched himself up to the top of the chamber. “Izzy don’t let go,” Harlock said as Phantom looked at Quintessa then launched himself at her with the Excalibur pointed at her “Look away Izzy,” Logan said in which Izzy looked away from Phantom and Quintessa. 

Izzy heard Quintessa yell in pain and looked up slightly to see Phantom had driven his sword through her “You-” “Lose” Phantom cut in as he looked at Quintessa and smiled then drew his sword out of her stomach. Phantom then looked at Evaline who nodded and used her powers to contain Quintessa while Phantom struck his sword through her heart finishing her off “Guys,” Logan said urgently gaining everyone’s attention. 

“Evaline get them out of here,” Phantom said pointing to Logan and Harlock in which she nodded and teleported them out of the planet as it began to disappear “UNCLE,” Izzy yelled as she began to fall to her death. “Hold on,” Phantom said as he jumped towards her and outstretched his hand as they descended towards Earth “I got you,” Phantom said as he wrapped his hands around Izzy “DRAGONSTORM,” Phantom yelled as they descended. 

Dragonstorm flew to them and caught them before they hit the floor then put them down “Izzy,” Laura said as she ran up to Izzy and hugged her “I’m glad you two are ok,” Logan said as he walked up next to Phantom and hugged him. Phantom watched the scene in front of him when Evaline walked up to him and nudged his shoulder in which he nodded in understanding and turned to walk away. 

“Where are you going?” Harlock asked looking at Phantom while everyone else looked up at him “I have to go,” Phantom said looking towards the Arcadia “Go where?” Logan asked in which Phantom looked down and closed his eye. “Phantom sacrificed his freedom for yours,” Evaline said making Logan and Harlock look at her confused “What do you mean?” Harlock asked while he looked at Phantom who would not turn around. 

“He gave his life to free you from the Arcadia,” Evaline said looking at Phantom who was staring at the floor “Gave his life for mine?” Harlock asked “Ten years in space, one day on Earth,” Evaline said making the crew gasp. “I’m sorry,” Phantom said then began walking towards the Arcadia then stopped “Also, I love you all of you,” Phantom said then looked at Evaline who nodded and teleported them to the Arcadia. 

The Arcadia then started it’s engines and was about to leave when Harlock and Logan appeared next to him “How did-” Phantom cut himself off as Logan pointed to Evaline “Oh,” Phantom said as Evaline walked out of the bridge. “Thank you,” Harlock said in which Phantom nodded “Your welcome” Phantom said then they hugged each other and both Logan and Harlock were teleported out of the Arcadia as Evaline walked backed into the bridge and next to Phantom who was standing at the wheel as the Arcadia took off into space. 


End file.
